Forks and Las Vegas collide
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Angel Brown, the daughter of CSI agent Warrick Brown, was left orphaned after his death. Due to her mother being a Quileute, Billy Black took her in, but now it is time for her adventure to begin when she discovers she has feelings for Paul Lahote. Paul/OC, Jacob/OC and Embry/Quil. (Warning: Mentions of past abuse AND FOUL LANGUAGE... Friendship and eventual romance.)
1. Chapter 1

Angel, the daughter of CSI agent Warrick Brown, was left orphaned. Due to her mother being Quileute, Billy Black adopted her, but now it is time for her adventure and her life to begin when she discovers she has feelings for Paul Lahote

Disclaimer-I don't own CSI that belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker and the other writers of CSI. I don't own Twilight either, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just own Angel (My OC)

Chapter One

I heard the phone ring and I wheeled myself over, trying to answer as soon as possible. "Hello?"  
"Hi, I'm looking for William Black", a gruff voice said. Because I didn't recognize the voice and nobody ever called me William, I was being a little cautious. But being slightly curious I responded, "This is Billy. How may I help you?"

"My name is Jim Brass; I'm a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police department. I apologize for calling under these circumstances, but Warrick Brown died and it seems that he made you guardian of his twelve year-old daughter, Angel. Is there any way you could come down to Las Vegas?" Shock and surprise echoed through my voice, "Wha- What happened to him? How...is he really dead?" I heard Jim sigh and it was obvious that this call was very hard on him. Jim cleared his throat and continued, "Warrick was shot and killed. Angel was also caught in the crossfire, but she luckily only obtained a flesh wound. Physically she'll be fine, emotionally I don't know."

I rubbed his eyes, "Yes I can come to Las Vegas. I'll try to be there as soon as possible", he responded, his voice slightly higher than normal. "Okay. When you make your arrangements, can you give me a call?" Jim asked.  
"Of course. What's your number?" I inquired.  
"702-555-0190. Thanks" Jim said.  
"Goodbye detective" I said softly into the phone before disconnecting the line.

In that moment Jacob walks in with a smile on his face, "Hey dad."  
"Huh? Oh, hello Jake", I reply not really paying much attention. Jacob frowns at his dad's behaviour. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," he says, trying to joke around but his concern was evident. Clearing my throat I explained what had happened. "I just received a phone call about a friend of mine, Warrick. He was - he was killed. He has daughter of twelve and he made me her guardian. You know when he asked me to be her guardian if anything ever happened to him, I didn't think it would be necessary. However, since I'm her legal guardian now, I have to go to Las Vegas and pick her up."

At my words Jacob's mouth drops open. 'I'm so sorry about your friend dad", he declares with a serious face after a moment of silence. "I will try my best to be a friend and perhaps even a brother to Angel when she's living here."  
"Thank you son." I respond.

* * *

a/n please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

So, Brass tells me a friend of my dad's is going to come and get me. I don't know who this person is, and it makes me apprehensive and a little scared. What if they don't like me? Or I don't like them? Everything is changing, but I don't want it to. I want my dad back.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my Uncle Nick talking to me, "Come on, honey, we are going to get your stuff."

I can do nothing but nod in response. I look down at my arm and sigh. Stupid sling and stupid cast, I think, glaring at it.

Getting into his car, Uncle Nick drives me back to my apartment that I had shared with my father. As we got out and start walking, it hits me that I'm never going to live here again; this is the last time I will be home.

"I can't believe I'm not going to live here any longer," I sigh as I start packing up my belongings.

"It's okay honey, everything will be okay and if you need me, you can call or text me and I will be there. Don't worry about your phone; I will take care of the bill." Uncle Nicky says as he helps me pack.

"Thank you Uncle Nicky." I say, hugging him.

I finish packing, and we stop at my school to let them know I would be moving and would need my Individualized Education Plan transferred to another school. This is where we live, where I grew up. That thought hurt; my chest is constricting and my stomach twisting at the prospect of being anywhere else.

As I sit in Brass's office, waiting, two people come into the office with the detective. I don't know them, but they approach me.

"Hi, my name is Billy and this is my son Jacob," the man introduces themselves to me.

It is at this moment that my cat jumps into my lap and I whisper, "Hi. I am Angelica Brown, but I like Angel better."

They both look a little surprised that I spoke at all, but it was Jacob that asks, "That is a pretty name and I like your locket. So what do you like to do for fun, Angel?"

"Well, umm, I love to watch the Nostalgia Critic. He's funny, I love listening to Eminem, Big Time Rush, Pink and I love motorcycles and I love wolves. I want to be a CSI agent like my dad is... was," I corrected myself, my voice gaining some volume, though there is no strength to it.

"You must be Billy. I have paperwork for you to fill out." Brass says as he and Ecklie walk over.

"Brass, can I go say goodbye to the team, please?" I ask.

"Sure. If you want to, that's fine." Brass nods.

I walk into the break room, to the team in there. Brass must have sent them a text, I guess.

"I am going to miss you guys so much." I say, as my eyes start watering. They are like my family. So I have lost a dad, and now I'm losing my family too.

"We going to miss you too, princess," they all tell me.

"I will be back. I will be a CSI agent one day soon," I say, walking over and hugging each of the one at a time.

"If you need us, then just call," says Grissom, and Hodges agrees.

"I will, I promise." I say. "Uncle Nicky can you help me with my stuff?"

"Yes of course honey," he replies. We walk back to Brass' office together. I walk over to brass and hug him. "Bye Brass I am going miss you." I say, and then step back.

"Angel, I just finished with the paper work." Billy says and notices Uncle Nick. "Oh, hi, I'm Billy."

"Hi, I'm Nick." Uncle Nick nods, shaking his hand.

We all walk to Billy's truck. I grab my cat cage and my laptop bag and my DVD player bag as Uncle Nick puts other stuff in the car. I put them next to me in back and I walk out with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Bye Uncle Nicky, please be safe. I will miss you and I'm going to text you and I love you." I sniffle, hugging him again, tightly.

"Bye, Sweetie. I will miss you too and I love you. You better text me when you get there." He says, hugging me back.

"Is it okay if I make a call?" I ask as I get into the car.

"Yes of course, Angel," Jacob says sweetly.

I don't need to think as I punch Tohru's number into my phone, the number has been living in my memory for years.

I listen to the dialing tone for a few moments before a "Hello," greets my ears.

"Hey…" I say, trying to force some strength into my voice. "I'm not going to be at school tomorrow."

"Why?" Tohru's voice is blunt and to the point, as always.

"I'm moving to Washington… My dad he's… he's…" my voice breaks and I swallow hard, "He's busy right now, so I am staying with some of his friends." It's not a lie, I tell myself, I'm just delaying the truth. As strong as I am I can't bring the myself to say the words 'my dad is dead' just yet.

There's a few seconds of silence before Tohru replies with a slow and drawn-out "Okay," I hear the TV on in the background, "I'm moving there too, next week, my mom got offered a better job there so we're moving."

"That's great," I reply, accepting this will probably be the only good thing about Washington. "Look, I have to go, I will speak to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Tohru echoes back before killing the call.

I sigh, then, and put my phone away and look out of the window as the desert disapears from my view. All those casino's, filled with fools and dreamers. The place that my dad called home. The place that I once called home. Now it's just Las Vegas for me… Home is gone.

* * *

a/n please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, which belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker. I also don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just own Angel.

"Angel, wake up" Jacob said as I start whimper and scream, opening my eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I whimpered.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" Billy asked,

"Yes." I said.

"Good we are here in La push." Billy said stopping the truck.

Jacob opens the car door, and I feel how chilly it is outside as the wind rushes in.

"It's so cold here," I say, pulling on my jacket and sweatshirt. I reach for my phone to text Uncle Nicky.

We're here, Uncle Nicky. It's really cold.

-A

My phone chirps only seconds after I've sent the message.

Okay. Yeah, ya bet?

-N

"Can I go take a look? I'll be right back." I ask.

"Yes," Jacob says, grabbing three bags and leading me to the house.

"Nice home," I mutter softly, looking around at the warm-looking house, with the floors and the new wooden front door. Through the front door I can see dark woods.

"Thank you," Billy said as I looked.

I walk into the house.

"I will show you to the room" Billy said as I follow him to a room at end of the hall.

I push open the door and take in the sight of my new humble abode. The room is big and is furnished with a queen-sized bed, a flat screen TV, and a dresser and nightstand, and its walls have been painted in varying shades of purple. It's beautiful.

"Thank you. I love it," I say. I bend down and open the cage to let my cat out. He purrs and meows in appreciation, and I smile.

There's the sound of footsteps, and I turn to see that Jacob has brought the rest of my stuff to the room.

"Oh, thank you," I say, feeling a little guilty. "I was going back to get it."

"It's okay," Jacob replies, putting my stuff on the floor. "You just focus on unpacking." Just as he moves away, I catch a whiff of something and I realize that he's a wolf, like me. Before I can sniff him again to double-check the smell, he and Billy have left the room, leaving me to get to work.

After I've done unpacking, I feel done and satisfied. I head walk down hall seeing Billy sat in the living room.

"Can I go to Forks Middle School, please?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

Billy looked up at me, surprised by the extremely specific preference. "Why?" he questioned.

"My best friend's going to that school," I explained, turning slightly towards him so that we're face to face, hoping to keep this as short as possible. "I really don't want to have to start all over, not knowing anyone. So, can I go, please?"

Billy seems to consider this for a moment before he nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you can," he says.

I feel a grin spread across my face. "Thank you," I replied.

"Can I go for a walk?" I ask, hoping he'd let me go. I needed to look around this place, and see what it was like.

"Yes. But stay out of the woods. Okay?" Billy said.

"Okay" I said as I walk outside.

I phase into my Arctic wolf form once I get somewhere isolated, and walk for a while. As my stitches on my shoulder begin to hurt, I shift back and put back on my clothes. I felt my head begin to spin, as I notice blood appearing through my shirt. I apply pressure to it, as I drop to my knees. All I remember after that is blackness, and someone strong picking me up.

When I came around, I panicked. Where was I? And then I remembered. I had fainted. I am in his arms, a few feet of the ground. I look up, and as my eyes adjust to the light I see a tall guy looking at me, concern evident on his face, I felt my world shift. And I realised; whoever this is, they are my mate.

"Did you save me?" I asked. He mutely nodded, and I smiled. "Thank you. My name is Angel Brown. What's yours?" I asked, wanting to know more about my saviour.

"You're welcome Angel. My name is Paul Lahote. Nice to meet you." He answered, my eyes set on Paul.

"It is nice to meet you too. Where are we? Where have you taken me?" I ask genuinely terrified.

"We're at my friend Sam's house. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you." He said reassuringly.

"Okay. Can you do me a favour and not tell anyone I was in the woods? I wasn't meant to go there." I said, hoping I can trust him. "Please I don't want to get in trouble." I begged.

"Okay I won't." He said. "Don't do it again though. I won't always be around to help." I nodded and smile at him, causing him to smile back. I look away from his face to see that we had arrived at a small house, similar to Billy's in style and size. I see a crowd of people looking at Paul in horror, upon seeing my body.

I soon hear gasps. "What did you do Paul?" An angry man's voice asked.  
"I didn't nothing to her Sam." Paul said. "I found her in the woods like this. She says her name is Angel."

"It seems like she needs stitches. I will take her to the hospital." Sam said walking towards us.  
"Hi I'm Sam.," he said, looking at me, with a flicker of what appeared to be sympathy in his eyes. From his smell, I can tell he is a wolf and the Alpha. Great. Hopefully Sam would be nicer to me than the previous Alpha I'd had. That is if he lets me in his pack at all. But enough on that, I had to focus on my injuries, and getting better.

"Can you come too Paul?" I asked I didn't want alone with this man. Not after my previous experience with Alphas.

"Yes of course I will, Angel." Paul replied, as he was cut off by the deep growl of Jacob's voice. "Angel, what happened to you?" He asked, appearing beside me.

"My stitches came out Jake." I explained. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm hanging out with my friends." He said.

* * *

a/n please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

After getting back from the hospital, Paul offered to walk me home. We walked in silence for a while before Paul asked, "So Angel, how old are you?"

"I'm Twelve years old. How old are you?" I replied, rather shocked at his sudden question.

"I'm Sixteen." He replied, a faint smile on his face.

"Do you think we can be friends Paul?" I asked. I needed to have at least one friend.

"Yes I think we can." He said with a smile.

We then arrived back at Billy's house. I say goodbye to Paul, and I walk inside. In the living room, Jacob and Billy are talking, but stop to glare at me. Billy looked mad. I was confused for a while, but then I realised. Jacob had told him that I went to the woods.

I growl at Jacob. I hate you Jacob, I thought.

"I told you not to go in the woods!" Billy shouted, breaking the peaceful silence. "You are grounded for a week!" Billy yelled. It was then I lost it.

"You can't ground me! You're not my dad!" I screamed.  
"You are just your dad's brat that I'm stuck with because he got himself killed!" Billy shouted back, as Jacob's face turned to shock.

I yelled back "F*** you!" and ran out of the house, tears in my eyes. How dare he say that about my dad!  
I then ran to the woods, and phased into my wolf form.

I block my thoughts of my old pack. I want nothing to do with them.

After a while of wandering, I discovered another wolf. A grey one! I wasn't alone here! If there was another wolf and an alpha, could there be a pack? He howled causing more wolves to appear. A black one walked over to me, and I realised it was Sam.

I whimpered, scared of the Alpha, and I lay on my back.

He approached me and moved his muzzle carefully so he wouldn't hurt me. I felt him start licking and biting me a little, then he moved to my stomach and bit it a little which made me bleed and squirm. I whined quietly and he licked my muzzle before pushing himself up.

"I'm Sam Uley, this is Paul Lahote the one you first saw the grey one, Jacob Black the russet brown fur, Leah Clearwater the smallish grey wolf, Seth Clearwater the sandy colored furred one, Embry Call the grey furred one with the black spot, Jared Cameron the brown furred one and Quil Ateara the one with chocolate brown fur." Sam said telepathically, as I looked at each wolf in turn

"I'm Angel" I thought as I growled at Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of the pack." Jacob replied, looking down. "I'm sorry for what my dad said." He said.

I nod and forgive him but he'd better not say anything about my dad again, or I may not be responsible for my actions.

"So were you part of a pack before?" Sam asked.

I whimpered. "Yes I hate them. I want nothing to do with them."

"Why, what happened?" Jacob asked.

"They tried to attack my family." I said, hoping it wasn't obvious I was lying.

"Oh." Jacob said. "Well, you don't have deal with them anymore. I will protect you." He added. I nodded at him as I watch the pack leave. All of them but Paul.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Angel? " Paul asked, looking back at the pack.

"Jacob, do you mind if I stay?" I asked Jacob. Jacob shook his head, but said,

"You can stay, but be careful. Dad will go mad if you get hurt here again."

Once Jacob and the others had left, my shoulder started to hurt. I glanced at it to discover it had started bleeding again.

I whimpered, causing Paul to look at me. Seeing the darkening patch of fur on my shoulder, he returned to my side. "You're going to need to get new stitches. I'll take you back to the hospital, phase back and maybe you should not phase again until it is healed." Paul said.

"Thank you Paul" I said with a whimper. I phase back as Paul looked away and walked behind a tree.

"Come on Angel" He said, returning once I had clothes on, and helping me up. I noted that Paul had two shirts on he used one of them to put pressure on my shoulder.

We walk back to Forks and to the hospital. Paul asked for Carlisle specifically and we were placed in a small medical room.

Who's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's the best doctor around…and he's a vampire." Paul said uncomfortably.

"What? Paul, I'm bleeding, do you really think this is a good idea?" I questioned, trying to keep calm.

"Don't worry, he and his family only feed off animals and he has a lot of control." Paul said reassuringly.

"If you trust him, then I'll trust him" I thought, hoping that Carlisle was as good as Paul said.

"So what happen to your shoulder?" Paul asked.

"I was shot twice. My dad was shot too." I said. Just talking about it brought back bad memories. I looked away, as a pale man with blonde hair walked in.

"Hi Paul." He said as he looked at me, and offered me his hand, "Hi, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. You must be Angel?" He asked. I took his hand and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Dr Cullen." I said.

"Please call me Carlisle." Carlisle insisted. He put on some gloves and gave Paul the shirt. Carlisle started to clean my shoulder and start stitching it back up.

"What happened?" He asked casually.  
I whispered into Paul's ear "He know about us, right?"  
"Yes." Paul replied. "You can trust him."

"I got shot twice back in Vegas; and when I shift into a wolf I start bleeding. I think it's because my stitches keep coming out." I said, trying to act calm. Getting stitches hurt!  
"Oh, are you okay? Aside from the bleeding?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yes I'm fine. But my dad… He didn't make it." I said, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry." Carlisle said, whilst Paul stayed silent. He hugged me. After stitching it up Carlisle put a bandage around it.  
"Doctor's orders, do not phase for at least a month." Carlisle instructed. I nodded, and Carlisle handed me some painkillers. "Take these only if the pain gets really bad. If it gets terrible, or doesn't disappear in a week, come back and see me."  
"Thank you." I replied.  
"You're welcome. Just doing my job." He smiled, as Paul and I let the hospital. There we found Sam in the parking lot, sat on the bonnet of his truck. I glance at Paul, how did Sam know we were here? As if Paul could read my mind, he whispered, "I texted him to come and pick us up." I nodded, and smiled at Sam,  
"Hi Sam." I said, as I got into the back of his truck.  
"Hello Angel. How's your shoulder? Feeling better?" Sam asked. I wasn't even going to ask how he knew that; I just guessed Paul had told him. "It's good. I can't Phase for a month though." I replied.  
"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter. You just focus on getting better." Sam said, as he drove me back to Billy's. I thank Sam for the ride, and Paul for taking me to the hospital, before getting out of the truck and entering the house, slowly. I hoped Billy wouldn't notice me. I didn't want another row with him. Unfortunately, Billy is sat in the living room, with Jacob, who was watching TV. As I attempted to creep past, I heard Billy call my name. I sighed, and entered the living room. "Yes?" I said.  
"I'm sorry for what I said. Jacob told me that you went to the hospital. Are you OK?" Billy asked.  
"Yes. It's just my shoulder. Dr Cullen said I should be fine." Jacob tensed up at the mention of that name, as Billy said, "Keep calm Jake. I really am sorry Angel, I'm just taking your dad's death badly."  
"It's fine. I forgive you." I said, wondering what Jake's problem with the Cullens was. Letting that thought go, I headed up to my room. I needed sleep after everything that has happened today.


End file.
